


Caged Birds

by Mar_69



Series: Romin week [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cock Warming, Collars, Creepy Roman Sionis, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, F/M, Genital Piercing, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Mutual Non-Con, Nipple Piercings, Pet Names, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: The world fell apart, and Roman Sionis won the big prize, four out of five Robins was a good deal, and breaking them was a delightful way to spend his time
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roman Sionis, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Romin week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210841
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Romin Week 2021





	Caged Birds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty dark thing, Roman is a big asshole and he will be in everything I'm writing for this week, hope you enjoy it.

Four out of five Robins was a good deal, he needed to thank Luthor, the man was resourceful, and creating those collars was a wonderful idea, controlling the user, looking right at Red Hood’s eyes, promising murder and pain, Roman couldn’t help but smile, ordering the boy to bend his body, holding his legs by the knee, all open for him, using the man’s body, he came inside, staying there for a few moments, feeling the hole clenching around him, all wet and tight.

“Clean yourself, Darling, and don’t take too long, I’ll wait for you in the hall.”

Jason growled, but he wasn’t too intimidating, naked, Roman’s come dripping from his ass, his spine, thigs, and neck bruised and bitten, his face still dirty, and the red collar around his neck, a Prince Albert on the head oh his penis, the guiche piercing wet and dirty, and the barrels on his nipples, the red tiger’s eye wink back at him as he goes away, wondering how he can use the robins this day.

Looking at Richard Grayson curled on the sofa, holding Timothy Drake and Stephanie Brown, holding them tightly, as he walked to the kitchen, he felt Nightwings eyes glued on him, smiling, he carried plates to the dinner table, enjoying the tension the brats exuded, hanging on everything he did.

It had been a fortnight since his people came, and the show they put was quite wonderful, but, as he spent more time alone with the vigilantes, he got more protective about them, their pain was so beautiful to share with others, as he looked at Jason Todd, walking inside, kneeling next to Roman, where he belonged.

The leather harness suited him right, dark red, framing his waist, small and pretty, going down to his thigs, thick and big, the thong suited him right, and the shackles on his ankles and wrists gave him the hell of a power trip, patting his head, he grabbed the leash to pull him up, sitting him on his right.

“Sweetheart,” he called, and Richard moved out of the sofa, kneeling, eyes empty, a drowning sadness on his face, he was so funny to break, “go for your breakfast, we have a long day.”

The others followed, all of them dressed in the same way, only changing the colors of the attire, close to the one they were not soo long ago, a silent reminder of what they were, all of them pierced in the same places, nipples, and genitals, as they ate, he looked at his phone, happy to know nothing important needed to be done today, as he drank the coffee, his mind came with few ideas.

“Honey, why don’t you eat our Angel out?” The cruel and evil satisfaction, creeping up to his chest, came with the pained faces of Red Robin and Spoiler. “Take her to the playroom, Darling, go with them, use the big table.”

They walked away, and Roman stared at Nightwing, moving his hands to hold his face. “Don’t be jealous, I will never forget about you.”

As he pulled Richard along with him, he felt immensely happy to see Spoiler’s eyes overboard in tears, with Red Robin kneeling in front of her crotch, there was something between them that make them react in such a beautiful way, all cries, hurt, pain and regret, whispering sorry when Roman make them use each other, a thing that never got old.

Pushing Richard down, he nested his cock deep inside his throat, still soft, letting the hot and wet hole warm him, fingers brushing the black hair, the heel of his shoe hitting the jewel of the plug inside Nightwing.

“Darling lay down, Angel, go over him, fuck her pussy lose as if you mean it, and you are not going to stop until you come, Honey, open her ass.”

They moved like robots, the pain and sorrow clear on their bodies, listening to Jason say sorry, trying not to touch Stephanie, just moving his hips fast, eyes closed, Timothy was soft, almost sweet, sobbing from time to time, moving one finger inside.

“Touch her chest, pull the piercings, I want to hear her scream; Honey, if you don’t speed up I’m going to use her in the same hole my Darling is, and I’m not going to take the time to stretch her.”

He was pleased when they moved, one of Red Hood’s hands wrapping around Spoilers waist, pulling her up and down, the other hand doing as Roman ordered, rolling the barrel and pulling the jewel, meanwhile, Red Robin worked three fingers inside, as she cried, Jason’s movement, pulling the air out of her lungs.

Richard, at his feet, just closed his eyes, looking asleep, slapping his face, he clicked his tongue, pulling him up, taking the plug, and pulling all the way up in one movement, his ankles hooking around Nightwing’s, keeping his legs open, rolling a cock ring on him, using a fleshlight on him, pinching his balls painfully. “Don’t take your eyes from them.”

“Honey, she is ready?”

Timothy sobbed uglily, but he did as he was told, his hands moving to hold Stephanie, head buried on her shoulder plates, shaking slightly.

It was a shame the last Robin wasn’t around, breaking the little brat would be delightful.


End file.
